Fallen Bride
by Lady Elendil
Summary: **COMPLETE** Queen Arwen is fatally wounded. Can Legolas tell Aragorn how he really feels about him when his wife is so close to death? WARNING: CONTAINS VERY MILD SLASH AND CHARACTER TORTURE
1. Onward to Battle

Fallen Bride  
  
Disclaimer: All regular disclaimers apply  
  
Warning: Contains VERY MILD A/L SLASH  
  
Credit: Before I start, I'd like to give credit to Andraste Emeraldpetal and Avarelin Greenleaf  
  
Chapter 1: Onward to Battle  
  
Aragorn's eyes snapped open at a knock on his bedroom door. Arwen groaned and rolled over "Whoever it is, tell them to go away. It's too early for guests."  
  
"It's only Faramir," Aragorn replied, kissing his wife gently on the foregead, "I have to go now."  
  
"At these final words, Arwen was wide awake in an instant, "You can't go, I won't let you!"  
  
Aragorn walked towards the door and opened it a crack. "I'll be out in a minute, Faramir," he said, "The queen is a little reluctant to let me go." He shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"How many times must you go out there and risk your life, while I have to stay here wondering if my husband will fall asleep beside me when the day ends?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Arwen," Aragorn said, gently stroking her hair, "I promise you, this will be the last time we'll have to go to battle for a long while. If we defeat these Orcs, then Gondor and the rest of Middle-earth will be free from all peril. All you have to know is that I love you ,and whether I'm in battle or by your side, nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Your Highness," came Faramir's voice from the other side of the bedroom door, "I don't mean to be an intrusion, but the Orcs are rapidly approaching our scout camp. Our soldiers need you!"  
  
"I really must go now," said Aragorn, kissing his wife again. He stood up and quickly finished dressing. "This will be the last time, I promise."  
  
"It only takes one time," Arwen whispered as she watched her husband hurry out the door.  
  
•  
  
"I wish he would take a day off once in a while," Arwen confessed to Eowyn as the two walked down the stone streets of Minas Tirith, "He worries me sometimes."  
  
Eowyn laughed, "I'll feel sorry for your children, Arwen, you're too much like a mother hen."  
  
By now, they had reached the Gates of Minas Tirith. Just ahead of them, the small army was convening and getting ready for battle. "I just wish that there was something I could do to make sure he's not killing himself. Aragorn has come out of too many battles unscathed; I'm afraid he's going to let his guard down," Arwen remarked, looking out at the army, then at Eowyn.  
  
A mischeivious grin spread accross Eowyn's face, "We could always..." she started.  
  
"Are you serious?" her friend asked disbelievingly.  
  
"We've been through worse before, it couldn't hurt."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, do you have any better ideas?"  
  
"No."  
  
Well, let's go! I'm sure we can find some armor we'll fit in."  
  
•  
  
Aragorn and Faramir approached the group of soldiers standing outside the city. "This is your army?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, my liege," Faramir replied.  
  
"Pitiful!" Aragorn spat. He turned to the very small army and addressed them all. "I have to admit, this isn't one of the best armies I've commanded, and this isn't one of the biggest battles I've participated in, but we're still going to give it our best! These are the last remnants of Sauron's defenders, and they're not as strong as they used to be, but they'll still put up a good fight!" Many men stilll shuddered at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but were still willing to go into battle. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Aragorn asked, "Let's get out there!" The army gave a mighty yell, and before long, they were on their way with Aragorn in the lead.  
  
The soldiers were eager for battle, and no one saw the two unknown troops join in the march. They were both shorter than the other men, and a bit more slender; one could almost say they looked feminine... 


	2. Wounded!

Fallen Bride  
  
Chapter 2: Wounded!  
  
They had almost reached the scout camp Aragorn had suggested they use as a decoy, but there had been no sign of any Orc activity. "Don't you find it a bit strange, Lord Faramir, that the Orcs haven't shown themselves yet?" the king asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, your Highness; we must remember that the Orcs nay be evil, but they're not dense."  
  
"Yes, I know. Whatever they're planning, it's not good." As if on cue, an ambush of Orcs leapt out of the trees and surrounded the group of Men. The battle was in the Orcs' favour for the longest time; King Aragorn had miscalculated the Orc population. They were outnumbered at odds of at least three to one.  
  
Luckily, there were warriors like Aragorn and Faramir around. With the help of the mighty Andruil, the Orcs were soon defeated, but at a dear price. Scattered among the Orc bodies were the weapons and corpses of Men.  
  
All of a sudden, a soldier came running towards Faramir and Aragorn. "King Aragorn!" he cried, "Lord Faramir! Come quick! Something terrible has happened!" The soldier stopped in front of the two men and pulled off his helm.  
  
"Eowyn!" cried Faramir, "What has happened?"  
  
"It's the Lady Arwen," Eowyn replied, almost in hysterics, "You must follow me!" She ran through the empty battlefield until she stopped next to the body of the second unknown soldier who had joined the brigade.  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn shouted as he dropped to his knees beside his fallen bride.  
  
"Aragorn," Arwen said in a hoarse whisper, "I- I'm sorry. I followed..."  
  
"No," Aragorn said, lifting Arwen into his arms, "You don't nee dto be sorry, just hang on, you're going to be all right. Don't go away, I love you, Arwen!"  
  
"And I you, Melethnya." (Translation: my love) That was the last thing she said before she fell limp in his arms.  
  
•  
  
Arwen was immediately rushed to the infirmary in Minas Tirith. According to the head healer, she was alive, but barely. "She's grasping at strings," he told Aragorn. "She's fighting, but I don't think that will be enough."  
  
Aragorn never left Arwen's side. He had his meals brought to him, and an extra bed put in the room. During the day, he knelt by her bed and held her hand. He talked to her; encouraged her; he tried to help her beat whatever she was fighting inside. At night, he prayed to the Valar that his wife would survive to see the next day.  
  
On the fourth day, Aragorn heard a knock on his door. He turned and saw Eowyn and Faramir standing in the hallway.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
The White Lady could hold it in no longer. She burst into tears. "Oh, Aragorn, it's all my fault!" she sobbed, "I persuaded her to come along. I should be there instead of her!"  
  
"Don't think thoughts like that, Eowyn," Aragorn said, hugging her reassuringly, "I blame no one."  
  
"She was a good woman, and a good queen," said Faramir, "I'm sure she'll be a strong warrior, and she'll make it through."  
  
"Thank you, Faramir, and you Eowyn," Aragorn said, now returning his gaze to his wife. The Steward of Gondor and his wife silently left the room.  
  
Shortly after this, the head healer entered the room to make his daily check up. As always, Aragorn asked him the same question: "Will she be alright?" and, as always, the healer replied, "She's still alive, but not much has changed since yesterday." And so it went on like this everyday.  
  
A week after Arwen was shot down, Aragorn still hadn't left her side. His servants would walk past and hear the King Ellesar pleading with his unconciious wife: "Arwen, wake up, please wake up! I'm begging you! Come back to me Arwen!" Many were afraid the king was loosing his mind. When Aragorn heard these rumors, he shook his head. They didn't know. They didn't know the kind of pain he was going through. These people are the ones loosing hteir minds. Their queen was dying, and they are wondering if their king was insane?  
  
A knock at the door interupted Aragorn's thoughts. "What do you want?" he grunted.  
  
"My Liege," said the trembling servant in the hallway, "A guest from a far off land has just entered our halls."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Aragorn snapped.  
  
"An old man, clothed in white, with a long beard."  
  
"Aragorn's gaze left Arwen for a moment as he looked at the servant, who flinched under his stare. "Send him in," he ordered.  
  
"As you wish, My Lord" the servant said, relieved. He bowed low and hurried out of the room.  
  
Soon after, the old man fitting the servant's description entered the room. "I'm sorry our reunioin isn't under happier circumstances, Lord Aragorn."  
  
"You know you don't need to call me that, Gandalf." Aragorn replied, not looking up.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you have earned it. Arwen, on the other hand, definately did not deserve this. Where was she hit?"  
  
"In the shoulder. The poison in the arrow still coarses through her veins, even though her wound is long healed. Is there nothing you can do?"  
  
Gandalf pulled Arwen's arm out of the sleeve of the nightgown that had been put on her and examined the barely - visible scar left by the evil Orc arrow. "I'm sorry Aragorn, but the damage has already been done. If it would please you, I will stay until she wakes up, or-"  
  
The wizard was interupted by the head healer as he came in to check on Arwen. There was still no change in her.  
  
"You were saying?" Aragorn asked once the healer had left.  
  
"What? I don't recall saying anything. You know, I am getting quite old, and probably quite senile as well."  
  
"Your little games may work on Hobbits, but not on me. Finish the sentence!"  
  
"Gandalf heaved a heavy sigh. "I was going to say that I will stay until she wakes up, or- or passes on."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I would like to be alone now, if you please."  
  
"Of course," said Gandalf, then silently backed out of the room. 


	3. Another Friend

Fallen Bride  
  
Chapter 3: Another Friend  
  
Gandalf stayed in Gondor for three days. When he wasn't visiting Aragorn, he was found wandering the streets of Minas Tirith, or standing at the Gates of the City, staring off into the nothingness ahead.  
  
It was on the third day the Gandalf saw something strange. At least, it would have been strange for anyone else. Gandalf just smiled. He had been expecting it.  
  
Far away on the horizon was a small white dot. A solitary rider on a bright white horse. Gandalf turned and headed to the small guest house he had been given. He knew that this rider would want to see Aragorn before anyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Noro lîm!" Legolas whispered urgently to his horse, "Noro lîm, Celebrindal." (Translation: Run fast, Celebrindal). Never in his long life had Legolas ever wanted to reach a place so fast.  
  
He entered the city of Minas Tirith, ignorant to the whispers of the people in the streets who stopped what they were doing and stared at the Elf in awe. All Legolas heard was his horse's hooves pounding on the ground and the beating of his heart. He reached the stone palace, and stared up at its dark, foreboding walls. It looked like a prison. A part of the Elf wanted to jump back onto Celebrindal and ride straight back to Mirkwood, but a part of him held him back. He knew he had to stay. He had something very important to do.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and walked through the large stone doors. "I need to see King Aragorn," he told the guard, "tell him it's urgent!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"My Lord..."  
  
"I am not in the mood for visitors right now."  
  
"He says it's urgent."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"An Elf, My Liege. He is tall with blue eyes, and long blonde hair."  
  
Aragorn stood stock still. "Legolas," he whispered.  
  
"Excuse me, My Lord?"  
  
"Never mind. Send him in."  
  
The guard walked away, and soon came back with Legolas following behind him.  
  
"Leave us," Aragorn ordered. The guard bowed low and left the room.  
  
"It has been a very long time, Aragorn. Too long in my opinion." Legolas said quietly, "When I heard about the Lady Arwen, I came as fast as I could. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Legolas. There was nothing you could have done." Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. He had come here for a purpose, and now was the time to fulfill it. "Aragorn," he started, "I think it's time to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."  
  
"What is it, Legolas? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Aragorn, I love-" Legolas was cut short by a movement in the corner of his eye. Aragorn saw it too. The two friends turned towards the motion. Arwen was twitching.  
  
The twitching soon turned into violent convulsions. Arwen's body was jerking and flailing all about.  
  
"Quick, Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, "Get the healer!"  
  
Legolas ran down the hallway, all the while thinking: You! Aragorn, I love you! He quickly found the healer and took him to Arwen's room.  
  
When they got there, Aragorn was standing over the body of his wife. He quickly gave the healer room to work when he heard them entering the room. "She stopped moving a few seconds ago," he explained, looking hopefully at the healer.  
  
Aragorn's face fell when he saw the grave expression the head healer gave him. The healer shook his head, "I'm sorry, My Lord, she's dead."  
  
Aragorn's eyes filled with tears. "Leave me," he said, his voice creaking. He turned his back to them, facing Arwen, softly caressing her cheek.  
  
The healer quickly turned and hurried out of the room, but Legolas approached his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's gone," Aragorn whispered, slowly letting the fact sink in, "I loved her so much, and now she's gone."  
  
Legolas too, was fighting back tears. He couldn't tell Aragorn how he felt about him when his wife had just died. "At least she knew you loved her; and she loved you too."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn nodded after a long time, "In fact, that was the last thing she said to me before she... before she fell unconcious. I- I miss her so much!" Aragorn turned around so he was facing Legolas and wept openly on his friend's shoulder. 


	4. Advice From A Wizard

Fallen Bride  
  
Chapter 4: Advice From A Wizard  
  
Legolas wandered aimlessly through the streets of Minas Tirith. It had been hours since he'd left Aragorn alone in the room. These stone wall were everywhere he turned; boxing him in; confining him. He longed to be in trees again, but he couldn't go until he found some way to let Aragorn know.  
  
"I suggest you tell him, Legolas. It would take a heavy burden off your mind." said a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Gandalf!" Legolas smiled, "You always turn up just when I need you... wait," Legolas' expression became a puzzled one, "How did you know I was here? How do you know about my feelings for Aragorn?"  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Hold on, hold on, young Elf. I have very little breath to answer so many questions. Although I was expecting your arrival, I saw you riding towards the Gates this morning. As for your thoughts toward Aragorn, all I can say is this: I'm a wizard; I sometimes see what others cannot."  
  
"Well, what do you think I should do about it?" Legolas asked, a bit annoyed about being called a "young Elf." Unfortunately, he could say nothing, as the wizard far outpassed him in age.  
  
"I already told you. You should tell him. Although the feelings might not be mutual, you would feel much better, no matter what he says, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, you're right, Gandalf," the Elf nodded, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go find the King."  
  
A/N: Sorry about the length of this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. 


	5. Saying Goodbye

Fallen Bride  
  
Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye  
  
Legolas ran as fast as he could to the Houses of Healing. He skidded to a stop in front of Arwen's room. "Aragorn, I need-" Again, Legolas was interrupted. Aragorn wasn't there. Just the coroner, removing Arwen's body to be prepared for her funeral.  
  
"Quick!" Legolas demanded of the man, "Where is the King?"  
  
"He said he had an errand to run at the castle before he joined me in the funeral preperations," the coroner replied.  
  
Legolas sighed. Aragorn was making this more difficult than it already was. He turned around and headed straight towards the palace.  
  
He had made it to the top floor with the directions given to him by various guards and servants Legolas had run into throughout the castle. The Elf had searched the entire floor, but not a trace of Aragorn was to be found.  
  
Legolas was about to give up, when he caught sight of a rather plump maid waddling down the hall. "Excuse me!" he called, catching up to her, "have you seen King Aragorn come by here recently?"  
  
"Oh yes," replied the maid, "he went right through here." She pointed at a trap door in the ceiling.  
  
"Where does this lead?"  
  
"Why, to the roof of course! The King and Queen used to always go up there to watch the stars in happier times. I hadn't seem him around here lately, and he didn't even stop to chat! Now, I know he's a king, but that's still being quite rude, don't you think? You know, that reminds me of something very peculiar that happened to me the other day..."  
  
"As interesting as this all is," said Legolas, stopping the maid before she got any further, "I really must go now." This said, he turned to the trap door and pulled. Locked. Just as he had expected. Legolas tugged again, this time putting his full body weight behind it, but it was no use. The Elf was too light to open the door.  
  
"Ummm... pardon me, sir?" came a voice from behind him. It was the talkative maid.  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas sighed, turning around. His eyes grew wide when he saw that she was holding out a large gold key.  
  
Legolas thanked the maid profusely as he took the key and opened the lock to the trap door. He pulled it down and climbed onto the roof.  
  
The sight that met him was so horrifying that Legolas could neither move, nor speak for several moments.  
  
Aragorn was standing on the edge of the roof. His toes were hanging over into the nothingness of the sky. His head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and his lips were moving in silent prayer.  
  
Legolas shuddered at the thought of what Aragorn was about to do. He just had to stop him! Legolas opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Aragorn was still unaware of his presence. He had to do something before it was too late!  
  
The Elf tried a few more times, and he was finally able to speak. "Aragorn, you can't jump!"  
  
Aragorn started, as if pulled out of a trance. When he turned around, Legolas was again struck speechless at what he saw. It was his eyes. They were cold and hollow. They no longer reflected his strong Ranger spirit, or showed just how much of a leader he could be anymore. They were just two grey pools, dark and murky. They were glazed over, as if Aragorn was looking, but not really "seeing."  
  
"Why not, Legolas?" he asked. His voice was cold and emotionless as well. "I have nothing to live for anymore. Everyone I ever cared for is dead, I'm going to join them sooner or later. I'm just speeding up the process.  
  
"No, Aragorn..."  
  
"You don't know how it feels!" Aragorn's voice had risen to a yell, "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you've loved so much for so long! I'm never going to see her again, Legolas. Not in this life anyway. Goodbye, Legolas. You were always a good friend." Aragorn turned to face the city below him, and jumped.  
  
"Aragorn, NO!" Legolas shouted, springing up and running towards the edge of the roof. His Elven legs were quick, but not quick enough. He reached the wall in time to see his best friend's body smash against the stone street.  
  
He heard the screams of the townspeople who had just witnessed their king fall from the sky, but overpowering all was Aragorn's voice still ringing in his ears: "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you've loved so much for so long!"  
  
"Now I do, Aragorn," Legolas whispered, "I loved you." The Elf stood up and headed towards the stables. There was nothing left for him in Gondor anymore. He could finally leave this prison of a city and return to his beloved Mirkwood. A single tear fell down his face as he mounted his horse and headed home.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this story. I know, you're all heartbroken, but don't worry! I have a few more ideas on the back burner, and maybe even a sequel. Please R/R to tell me what you think. I would appriciate constuctive critizism instead of flames please! 


End file.
